Lost in My Mind Continuation
by Lemon Lime Icing
Summary: Continuation from my other account. Himeno has amnesia after Hayate gave her his 'Kiss of Life', and she mistakes her feelings for him. And Hayate has a rival... HimenoHayate & HimenoYuri-Original Character. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sunday So Soon?

Kiki: I apologize to my few readers out there… My account (Gwee and Kiniro Productions) is now inaccessible, because, the email account I signed up with does not work with my current internet service provider, and Gwee and I being the idiots we are…

Gwee: HEY D8

Kiki: We of course, forgot the password. I'm sorry. I've been busy with school as well, but I really want to update again. So here you go…

A continuation of "Lost in My Mind" (finally). Visit my profile for a link to the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sunday So Soon?

* * *

**

It was already Sunday. That's right. My date with Yuri Soujiroh… I woke up at exactly 8:00 AM. He was picking me up at 10:00 AM, and we were going to an amusement park. I got dressed and walked slowly down the staircase… I felt guilty. I felt like I was about to commit homicide.

I entered the dining room, a tray of three servings of breakfast in front of my chair, and died at the sight of Hayate, who was talking to my father. I couldn't look at him. I never thought I would be capable of so much hate. I took my seat as he casually glanced at me out of the corner of his eye every now and then, rushing through the conversation with my father.

They reached some kind of agreement, and the discussion abruptly ended. Hayate swiftly approached me, happiness flowing off of him, despite his cool exterior. My father exited the room. We were alone. Again.

"Himeno?" He called with a smile in his voice and eyes.

"Hiyahe?" I attempted to say his name, through a mouth overflowing with food.

"Your father thinks it would be a good idea if you had some fun today. You know, loosen up a little." He said in a slight flush. I could feel his excitement growing. He really wanted me out of his hair, hm?

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I grinned widely at Hayate. He grinned back.

"Where do you want to go? I'm fine with whatever you pick." He reasoned as he pulled a chair beside me and sat.

"Oh." I froze. "I kind of already have plans." It was so painful to say. Why..? Maybe I thought he was going to kill me or something. I continued shoveling my mouth with food to hide anything I might show.

"With Yayoi? That's fine, she can come too." He grinned weakly, but it faded quickly. He was a bad actor.

"No… Well… Yuri asked me on a date the other night. To an amusement park." I smiled at Hayate as I choked it all out. It hurt.

Hayate said nothing. He stared at me blankly. It had been nearly two minutes, before he stood up. He faced the other way. "What do you think of me?" He asked coldly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back, with a slight fake laugh in my voice.

"What the hell do you think of me? Who am I to you? Can't you see how I feel about you?" He spat out quickly, the venom in his voice apparent.

I let out a slight sob, and he turned around quickly, regret and sorrow pasted thickly on his damned beautiful face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I just lost my grip." He apologized with sincerity, his right hand on my cheek, his left hand grasping onto mine. He was on his knees to reach eye level with me, since I was still only sitting.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I just hate hating you so much. I feel horrible about it." I said calmly. No more sobs had escaped, thankfully.

Hayate smiled. "Hate? You honestly hate me?" His smile grew… It grew more upset and frantic by the second. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, and his face was suddenly only an inch away from mine.

I stared at him with shocked eyes. "Please don't toy with me. I remember when we first met. I hated you then, too. I think about you all the time, and it hurts. I've never hated anyone so much." I whispered unevenly, my voice faltered every now and then.

"Think what you want." He breathed onto my face and left the room quietly. I gulped past the lump in my throat, and continued eating. He knew how I felt now…

I ate alone. It was peaceful and quiet. But I couldn't get him out of my mind.

* * *

**10:00 AM

* * *

**

I had been pacing in front of the entrance door for at least ten minutes. Of course he wasn't going to be early. I just wanted to get my mind off of things.

I heard the front gate open at exactly 10. So by the time Yuri reached the door, it was about 10:02.

There was one knock on the door, and before he could knock a second time, I opened the door and burst out of it. "You ready for some intense roller coasters?" I shot him my widest smile.

"Of course." He replied smiling. He looked at me for a second before saying, "You like nice." Either a gentleman or a suck up, it was always hard to tell with him.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad, yourself." I replied, once again, plastering on my largest smile.

We walked to his car. It only took a minute. He opened my door. Or…So I thought? He was already in the car. That made no sense. I turned around in confusion quickly. "Hayate." I stated in horror.

"Your father wants me to watch after you. You might not be fully recovered yet." He said coldly, not once making eye contact.

I slid into my seat unhappily. I had nothing to say. I didn't want to be around him, but I couldn't go against my father either. Yuri stared, his mouth almost gaping open.

"Dude, this is supposed to be a date. You know, when two people like each other and want to spend time alone together?" Yuri said to Hayate through clenched teeth. _He obviously likes Himeno. _Yuri thought. _He doesn't have a chance.._

"Let's just go already. We can pretend he's not even here." Himeno pleaded. An argument was unnecessary.

"That works for me." Yuri gave in. He grabbed Himeno's hand, bragging, and started up the car.

Hayate wanted to kill him. So much. "Both hands on the wheel. I'll report your unsafe driving to her father." Hayate said with a voice full of jealousy and anger.

"Alright. I'll just hold her hand when we reach the amusement park. And only two people fit in the ferris wheel." Yuri replied, winning. Obviously.

Hayate snapped.

* * *

**.:XxX:.:XxX:.:XxX:.

* * *

**

**Ahh. It feels so nice to write again. Sorry again, guys. I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Now, I realize I switched writing styles. Sorry! I switched from being a narrator to first person... But I've found I prefer first person, so yeah. The story just gets told so much better. I hope no one minds. Thanks for reading.**

**Kiki**


	2. Leaking Through

**Kiki: Putting off a researcher paper… Gonna be up all night, but I really wanna free write!**

**Gwee: I really wanna free write your mom!**

**Kiki: What's that even supposed to mean?..**

**Gwee: DON'T PLAY STUPID YOU MOTHER FUNCTION**

**

* * *

**

Leaking Through

* * *

Just before Hayate's fist struck Yuri's face, he pulled it back. Hitting him could potentially cause a wreck. He wouldn't want his pretty little face messed up, that's all..

"You need some anger management, dude," Yuri fussed. "Try to hit me again and I'll show you what happens.." he then bluffed. Hayate rolled his eyes. I did, too.

The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived at the rather small theme park, and I jumped out of the car.

"Finally here!" I smiled and stretched my legs and arms. "We'll get in for free" was followed by a wink.

"Not scared of heights, are you, Hayate?" Yuri taunted him. Hayate scoffed at the foolish remark. If only he knew how opposite that was.

Even I could see it, Hayate was air. He was heights. Air, breezes and wind… _A-and tornados and hurricanes, too! _But mostly wind…Soft and kind air, caressing my cheek on breezy fall evenings, swaying the May flowers, flurrying the winter snow about me. Hovering in blue outside my window… **Darkness**_._

My eyes slowly peeled open. I just had to pass out on my DATE. And of course… Blurs of blue… Wind on my face…Wrapped in gentle arms… Hayate. Thump-thump, ache, thump-thump, ache. Hayate, and the same damned pain he causes!

"How come every time something happens..!" I jumped away and staggered slightly, crashing into Yuri softly. "I wake up with you!" Yuri tensed as I said that last sentence.

Hayate smirked. "I guess I just have a way of…sweeping you off your feet." _If only._"Anyways, we should go home. You blacked out for a few seconds."

"I—I was just remembering things! I'm fine now. Let's go in!" I said with a smile and turned to Yuri, pushing him towards the park gates.

"Wait." Hayate grabbed my shoulders firmly; gravely. "You remembered more?"

I awkwardly wiggled out from under his firm grasp and sort of nervously twisted my foot against the ground. "Not much. Just that you reminded me of…storms." I twisted the truth. _Ache_.

His face dropped ever so slightly, never fully losing his trademarked serious expression, and his hands relaxed in disappointment. Yuri smiled, grabbed my arm, and made way towards the gate, Hayate quietly following behind.

"What do you want to do first?" My date asked politely. I blushed at how much he was being a gentleman.

But my girliness did not last long. "Eat!" I stated loudly with a slight nod and my hands on my hips.

"It's only 10:30.." He contemplated. My face dropped. "So let's get some ice cream!" He peered over at the nearest ice cream stand. There were at least fifteen people in line. "I'll stand in line. You guys can sit here. Just in case you feel bad again." He flitted off.

Hayate sat. I didn't, until he pulled my arm and forced me. Conveniently, he didn't bother to move his arm back to himself and left it behind me.

A small group of three girls began to approach Hayate, then they realized he was sitting next to me. I heard one with a fake tan say, "Why is someone like him with someone like her?" with jealousy in her voice. I knew she was being snobby, but.. I—I mean, how could someone be worse than HIM? That's so insulting. He wouldn't be too good for me.. _Ache._

"Tulip Head," Hayate said resistantly.

Frantically, I spat out "Wh-what? Did I say that out loud?"

"No," he said, slightly confused. "I just wanted to show you something. Maybe it will bring back more memories.." He leaned in slowly.

His face was getting so close. Closer. And closer. My hand had lightly grasped the chest of his shirt, my grip tightening each inch that he progressed towards me. My mind wasn't thinking. It wasn't processing anything. I was just blank. His hand moved from behind my shoulders to behind my head. My lips parted with a slight gasp. Still blank. A fistful of cloth. And a kiss on the cheek.

I slumped in subconscious disappointment. No… No. I slumped in relief. Relief nothing happened. That's why my heart was beating so fast and hard and aching more than ever… That's why. Relief.

Hayate gazed honestly into my eyes. I couldn't take it. I broke eye contact and laughed nervously. "I guess you've always been like an older brother to me, huh? I always feel strangely about you, but you still look after me." I smirked. "Is that what you've been wanting me to figure out?" I forced my smile larger.

"Himeno," He said in a low shout. "It's not that, I—" Thumpthumpthumpthump. Constant aching.

He pulled me towards him by my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Stop playing dumb. You know what I feel about you."

Tears were building, and I can't even describe why. "Hayate, I've been trying, please don't get mad—" made it through my cracking voice.

"I'm not mad, Himeno," He pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair. "But, how can you not tell? Haven't I done enough to show you… Or is it just not good enough?"

No, no, you're more than good enough. And I hate to admit it but you are. You're so much better than everyone else. Can't you see that? It isn't fair. I'm just a normal person. I'm jealous. All I want to be is level with you..

"**I love you, Tulip Head."**

The aching stopped. My heart was flooded with warmth, and my mind with memories. Every day together, everything about the Leafe knights, every dream about him, every time we've touched, every one of his smiles, the way his lips move when he talks… It all came back to me.

"_I love you too."_

Yuri cleared his throat. It looked like he had been watching for a while. _Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuri…_ "I guess I'll be going home. I'll see you guys later." He said with a lump in his throat, handing me an ice cream and walking away.

I contemplated asking him to follow through our date still, but that would just hurt him. Even apologizing would hurt him. Leaving him be seemed best..

I frowned at Hayate. He fixed it with a small kiss on the lips. "Finally." He said with satisfaction, then watched my face flush light pink.

My unforgettable knight…

* * *

**.:XxX:.:XxX:.:XxX:.:XxX:.:XxX:.**

* * *

**I'm finally done! Yay. Hope anyone who was waiting on this and remembers it at all didn't lose hope.. Thank you, readers!**

**Kiki**


End file.
